iThought You Were Gone
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Sam comes home and finds that Freddie isn't anywhere to be found. How will she react? Inspired by Gone by Daughtry. This is not a SongFic. Crappy summary i know but give the story a chance please and thank you. Rated T for alcohol use.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own iCarly (belongs to Dan). I have absolutely nothing… at all… and that makes me sad all day**

KL21 here with another story for ya. This story was inspired by Daughtry's Gone. This is my second favorite fic that I have ever written.

There is nothing too out of the ordinary about this fic so I won't hold you guys up for too long. Sam and Freddie just graduated from college and now live together. If an age is necesary you can place them in their mid 20's.

Italics are thoughts, and normal is speaking.

I now give you "iThought you were gone" Please Read, Enjoy, and Review thank you.

* * *

iThought you were gone

"Freddie?" She called after getting home. They had yet another argument this morning. "Fredward. You home?" There's no answer and she knows that something is wrong.

_It wasn't that bad of an argument was it? I mean it was bad but nothing he hasn't put up with before._ She walks over to the answering machine and looks to see if left a message. _Just great… nothing._

She's starting to panic now. He's never been gone this long. He hardly ever left at all. She hated being alone and he knew that. He said he loved her, so he wouldn't just up and leave. Would he? She goes to the spare bedroom in their apartment that Freddie had turned into an office. She looks and finds that most of his equipment is gone. The look of horror on her face has only ever been matched in movies.

_I can't believe it the nerd left. He promised me he would never leave. He has always put up with it before so why would he leave now? _

She felt betrayed, and no one dared to turn their backs on Sam Puckett. She goes to their room and looks in the closet _Looks like someone forgot to get their clothes._ She takes his clothes and throws them all around the room in a violent fit of rage. She grabs an armful of clothes and goes into the bathroom. She kicks up the toilet seat and dumps them into the toilet water. _I should've known you weren't here when you weren't in your office. Well I'll teach you not to make a fool out of Sam Puckett._ She runs the bath water and grabs some more of Freddie's clothes. She throws them into the hot bath water. _You told me that you would always be there for me no matter what. Where are you now Benson._ She lets the water continue to runs and flow out of the tub onto the floor.

Feeling satisfied with herself she goes to the cabinet and grabs an unopened bottle of vodka. _Wonder what he was savin' this for._ She shrugs off the thought and starts to drink. The bottle is emptied all to fast and before she knows it she is drunk. She takes a seat at the table.

"You know…" She says to no one as she starts a drunken rant, "I thought that I was changin. I thought that openin my heart… was the right thing to do because…. I loved you…. I loved you Fredward James Anthony Benson, and that's what people who love eachother do. They give eachother their hearts to one another." She says standing up from the table she was sitting at. "But now that girl is gone… she is dead and you killed her. Now I will avenge her. I must avenge her."

She goes back to his office and sits in his chair. It still smells like him and she remembers all of the times that they have had: She remembers when they moved in together, when they met, when they fought, when they made up, when they kissed; she remembered it all. She remembered how good she felt through all of it. _I might as well forget those times… because I'll never feel like that again._

She looks over the junky office area and rage replaces the warmth that those memories once gave her. She hated everything about him, now, and that included those memories. _I bet you wish you hadn't left me now, don't you? _An evil grin starts to play upon her lops as she looks over the room and thinks of the mess she has made._ Wait til you see this place. You think you're the only one who can leave…no Benson… I'll be long gone by the time you see any of this._

She looks around and sees that Freddie has left one of his laptops at the apartment. _One very costly slip up for Freddie equals sweet, sweet, revenge for mama._ She grabs the laptop and contemplates throwing it into the bathtub, which has over flown onto the bathroom floor and started to soak the carpet in the hallway, but decides against it and decides that she wants it to be the first thing he sees when he comes home. She runs some water in the sink. _His water bill will be bananas…BONUS._ She raises the laptop over her head and stares at the pool of water forming in the sink. She remembers every argument she had ever had with Freddie, Some she had with her Mom, and One that she had with a Hobo. "Things never seem to go right with me and relationships." A tear falls from her face and into the water in the, now full, sink. "Well with the death of this laptop comes the death of my relationship with Freddie… and my Mother… and Hobos."

As she is about to kill the laptop, Freddie walks through the door carrying a big box. "Ok Sam listen I thought about it and…" He sees her about to throw his laptop into the sink. "What are you doing!?!?!?!?" Freddie's eyes almost fall out of his head. He drops his box and rushes over to Sam and finds out that she reeks of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah… I been drinkin… What's it to ya… Nub?" Sam says being too drunk to fight off Freddie and keep the laptop.

"What do you mean 'what's it to me'? I care about you Sam. I love you."

"That's what I thought too… but… if that were the case… then why did you leave me?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"You say that…Now… but earlier you weren't here… we had a fight and you left me all alone by myself." The sudden rush of emotions (mostly anger and saddness mixed with a hint of nausea) brought her back towards coherency.

"But I left you a message telling you where I was."

"You didn't leave me any message… I checked the machine and it was empty… with no messages on it. Stop lying to me… Benson… and tell me the truth… you left me and you said you wouldn't do that." Anger is starting to replace her inebriation.

"I left it on your cell." Freddie picks up her cell phone and shows her the message alert on her phone. "Since our phone number is new and I haven't memorized it yet, I decided to call your cell."

"Oh…" Sam thought about it and remembered that she had it changed so that the neighbors would stop calling her and complaining about the noise when she and Freddie would argue. "Then where were you?"

"Well after work, I had to get my laptops looked at because, this morning, 'someone' decided that they were better as pancakes than computers, and I had to drop off some of my old equipment at Shane's so that he could upgrade it."

"Oh look… Freddie…" Her words sound a little clearer but Freddie holds up a hand to tell her that he wasn't finished.

"_and_ I went to get this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it to reveal a platinum ring with a sapphire stone set in place of the diamond. "After I got home from having my laptops looked at I was going to take you out to dinner and propose to you, but I got called back to work. When I got home I found you like this."

Sam, being speechless, just eyed the ring and smiled a bit. "Yes I will marry you Fredward James Anthony Benson." All of a sudden her emotions begin to overwhelm her. This, combined with her drunken state, causes her to collapse on the couch.

Freddie chuckles silently to himself, "I'll go get you a blanket… and some aspirin." He strokes the side of her head, gives her a kiss on her temple and goes to get a blanket out of the room. Then he stops and thinks of something "I only have one middle name… and it's Michael." He sees Sam on the couch and huffs in frustration. _It must've been the alcohol talking. I'll ask her again tomorrow._ He continues towards the room and sees the mess that Sam had left him. "What happened in here!?!" He notices the sound that the carpet makes when he walks past the bathroom and against his better judgment he looks in the bathroom. "What the…SAM!!!!!"

Hearing Freddie's scream, Sam smiles and turns over so that she is facing the back of the couch. She shrugs _I wasn't really all that cold anyway but I will need those aspirin._ She feels her stomach start to sink. _Ugh... and a bucket._

There you have it. This fic was inspired by Gone by Daughtry. As a matter of fact it was going to be a SongFic but I had too much dialogue after the song was over. If you think it would make more sense with the song let me know and I'll put that one up as well.

I hope my attempt at Sam's drunken speech wasn't too painful for ya'll to read. If you have any advice on how to make that better I would appreciate it.

There may have been some areas where you got confused. If there were feel free to ask questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

Well that's all I got. Review if you like (I hope you do). If not, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until my next post, Deuces  
KL21

* * *


End file.
